Ron and Hermione A - Z
by Kat-the-Hufflepuff
Summary: Detailing their life together in 26 Alphabetical chapters.
1. Australia

_A/N Alphabet fic! I've always wanted to try one of these..._

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has never wrote an A-Z of Ron and Hermione moments, although she should._

**A** - Australia

At first she hadn't wanted him to accompany her to Australia. But he'd been so persistent and sweet, insisting that he go with her so much that she'd ended up agreeing just to shut him up.

And now she was glad he was here with her. She hadn't expected it to be so difficult. She'd found her parents quite easily, now she had to restore their memories, which, proved easier said than done. She didn't know how they'd react. What if they hated her? What if they were happier _without_ her? She'd used magic against her parents. Something she'd sworn she'd _never_ do. _No matter what_.

But Ron was there, comforting her and telling her it was going to be okay. She doesn't know if she believes him when he tells her these things, but it feels nice anyway.

He holds her close to him at night, when nightmares threaten to engulf her, he stops them before they start. He squeezes her hand as they observe her parents daily routine, trying to come up with a plan, restoring her confidence. He kisses her lips gently when she threatens to break, mending her.

Ron has faith in her. Before, it was her helping him to recover after Fred's loss. Now it's his turn. And he's doing it well.


	2. Broken

_A/N These will get fluffier over time, do not stress._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't be called Harry Potter because I would have made Ron the main character._

**B** - Broken

It's the first time she saw him cry. Properly cry. Not just a tear or two, but heaving sobs. She felt so powerless, he'd just lost his _brother, _what was she supposed to do? Put an arm around him and tell him it would be okay? Because it wouldn't be. Even if they managed to win this war, nothing would ever be _okay_ again.

But he was still sobbing uncontrollably on the steps outside the great hall. Away from his family. Away from Fred. Away from her. He obviously wanted to be alone, or he wouldn't have come out here. She should just turn around and go back to Ginny before he saw her.

But she didn't, because at that moment, a voice sopped her.

"Hermione?" it was Ron's voice, croaky and broken. She felt another tear drip down her cheek as she heard him.

"I can go, I..I'm s..sorry," her voice cracked towards the end of her sentence as he turned to leave.

"Stay." it was just one syllable, a barely audible whisper, but she heard it. She turned back to face him and studied his face. It looked like he genuinely wanted her there, with him.

Hermione slowly walked over and sat awkwardly on the step beside him. They sat like that for a moment or two, before Ron suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, crying into her shoulder. She hugged him back, and together they cried, broken.


	3. Coward

_Disclaimer: Accio the rights to Harry Potter! No? Okay then, there you go, I do not own Harry Potter._

** C -** Coward

Ron was scheduled on yet another prefect round whilst Harry had detention with Umbridge. It was the same as any other prefect round: boring. The only thing that made it bearable was having Hermione with him. He had long since discovered his feelings for her, and cherished the time that they spent just the two of them.

The round had gone well so far, he had even managed to make her laugh once or twice, in fact, she was still laughing when they turned the corner and came face to face with Malfoy.

"And that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor! 5 for Weasley's face, and 5 because you're a mudblood, Granger," he exclaimed triumphantly.

Ron could feel his anger boiling and knew his face must be red. How dare he! Fair enough to insult him, but to deduct points just because of her blood status! Hermione is amazing, who cares if she's muggle-born? She's the brightest witch of her age for Merlin's sake.

He opened his mouth to tell Malfoy this, when Hermione grabbed his arm,

"Don't. He just wants a reaction. Just leave it." and proceeded to drag him away.

"And that'll be another 5 from Gryffindor because Weasley's a coward!" Malfoy jeered from behind them.

"You'd rather me punch you in the face then?" Ron retorted, unable to stop himself. He heard Hermione sigh and try again to pull him away, but he was too angry to allow her.

"Another 5 for threatening a member of the inquisitorial squad! Poor Gryffindor, this really hasn't been a good week for them," Malfoy faked a sympathetic sigh and took a step toward Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded from beside him, "Come on, you can't win!" she tugged at his hand in an attempt o pull him away.

Hermione touching his hand startled him for a second before he was able to regain composure and glare at Malfoy. What Hermione said was right though (Of course it was she's always right). He couldn't win. Whatever he said would just be turned and twisted and used against him in one way or another.

Hermione gave him one last pleading look before turning and carrying on down the corridor. Without a backwards glance at Malfoy he followed her.

"Taking orders from a mudblood? That's a new low even for a Weasley, you coward!" Malfoy shouted after them.

They walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence, the only words that were spoken being the password (Devil's Snare), and Ron turned to the boys' dormitory when Hermione spoke

"I don't think you're a coward, Ron, you're one of the bravest people I know." she gave him a shy smile and then rushed up the girls' dormitories.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Dare

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, although I DO own a dog named Harry who I dressed up in a Gryffindor scarf so that's something._

**D - **Dare

"Truth or dare Ron?" Seamus asked from across the circle. Ron thought for a second,

"Dare." he said confidently.

It was late on a Saturday night, and the sixth year boys were taking a break from revision to play truth or dare in the dorm. So far everyone had chosen dare (even Neville) and Ron did not want to seem like a wimp if he chose truth (also he didn't want anybody to know about the fact that he liked Hermione in... _that_ way)

Seamus grinned and turned around to have a frantic whispered conversation with the other boys. Ron watched as Harry leaned over and whispered something in Seamus' ear and then Seamus turned back to him with a smile that could only be described as evil.

"By the power of all things magical we dare you, Ronald Weasley, to go down into the Gryffindor common room and kiss any girl of your choice that may be resting there." he explained mischievously.

"No," said Ron, "Absolutely not"

"Come on Ron, poor Neville had to attempt to run up the girls' dormitories!" laughed Dean from beside him.

Ron laughed (it _had _been funny) and grudgingly excepted that he would have to do his dare, after all, he could always just explain it was a dare afterwards, couldn't he?

"Alright, I'll do it." he accepted. Harry and Neville cheered.

"_And _you're not allowed to tell them it was a dare afterwards," added Harry as an afterthought. Ron mentally cursed and began to walk down to the commonroom, the other four a little behind so they could make sure Ron did the dare.

Ron was beginning to feel anxious as they descended the stairs. Who was expected to be in the commonroom at this time of night anyway? It wasn't stupidly late, but most people had gone to bed already, it would undoubtedly be filled with 1st and 7th years as they generally seemed to stay up longer.

When the commonroom was in full view, Ron laughed. It was empty._ Empty. _Now he could just do a normal dare and not have to embarass himself in front of people.

He was just in the act of turning round to tell the others when a voice startled him from behind,

"Ron? What are you doing up?" it was _Hermione. _Ron inwardly cringed and turned to face her,

"Nothing, I was just .. er.. just going to bed. Night Hermione" he stuttered and turned to head up once more.

_'oh no you don't, go back!' _mouthed Seamus, hidden in the doorway. Ron sighed and turned back to face Hermione, he really was going to have to do this.

"Hermione, wait up!" he called to her retreating form. She turned around,

"Yes, Ronald?"

"I.. erm ... I ... What are you doing up? You should be asleep," he said and then cringed at his words; she was most likely offended by him now. Hermione glared at him,

"I forgot my book." she said holding out an impossibly thick Arithmancy textbook. "And I don't see how you can justify telling me that_ I_ should be sleeping, when you're obviously not asleep yourself." she scolded.

"I.. er.. Sorry?" he offered, knowing full well he probably sounded like a lunatic to her.

"Ron, are you feeling alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, 'M fine,"_ Just do it! _a voice in his head commanded. He sighed again and closed the gap between them in two long strides.

"Are you sure?" she asked him skeptically, raising a hand to check his forehead. Ron pulled her hand down gently and leaned in so their faces were closer. Hermione gave him a questioning look, but made no move to back away. Ron gathered up all of his remaining courage to tilt his head a little more and gently press his lips to her cheek, before pulling away,

"Goodnight" he said quickly and ran back up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, leaving behind a bewildered and slightly disappointed Hermione.


End file.
